Cats Don't Dance (1998 TV series)
Cats Don't Dance ''(also known as ''Cats Don't Dance: The Last Moves during its final season)'' ''is an American animated musical comedy television series created by Mark Dindal, and serves as a follow-up to the 1997 film of the same name. The series debuted on The WB as part of Kids' WB on September 19, 1998 where it aired for eight seasons. Following the shutdown of The WB and its merger with UPN to form The CW, the series aired on the new network on September 23, 2006, for its ninth and final season, airing its final episode on May 20, 2007. All seasons were released on DVD by Warner Home Video. Reruns were shown on CW4Kids from 2008 to 2010, Toonzai from 2010 to 2012, and on Vortexx from 2012 to 2014. The series was revived under the same name and premiered on Cartoon Antenna on October 7, 2017. Summary Coming soon! Voice Cast Main * Scott Bakula as Danny * Jasmine Guy as Sawyer * Debi Derryberry as Pudge * Kathy Najimy as Tillie * Brian Stepanek as Cranston * Eve Plumb as Frances Recurring Coming soon! Guest Coming soon! Production Although originally produced for Cartoon Network in 1998, the show aired on The WB as part of the Kids' WB block. It was produced by NT Animation during the first seven seasons and by NicThic Productions in seasons eight and nine, and distributed by Warner Bros. Television. The final season of Cats Don't Dance ''was shown on the inaugural season of The CW. The show wrapped production on the final episode on April 6, 2007, about one month before most shows film their last episodes of the season. 2006 renewal After much deliberation within the now-defunct WB network, it was made public in December 2005 that the eighth season would be the program's final season because of high animation costs, which were revealed to be due to a poorly negotiated animation agreement with Film Roman a few years earlier. The program's future was hanging in the balance and it was entirely in the hands of the newly established CW network whether to renew it for a ninth seasonal run. In February 2006, Scott Bakula and Jasmine Guy were approached about the possibility of them returning for a ninth season. After further consideration by the CW network, it was decided four days after the airing of the "series finale", that ''Cats Don't Dance ''would be picked up for a ninth season, which would air on their network in the Saturday morning timeslot that helped make it famous. Originally the show was renewed for 13 episodes, but on September 18, 2006, the renewal was extended to a full 20 episodes. Series' end Midway through season 9, word began circulating that The CW had ordered "the back-five", or the remaining episodes that would extend the season. However, on January 19, 2007, during the network's TCA Press Tour, it was confirmed that the series had been cancelled, with no "back-five" on order. Because of this, the show's title was given the name "The Last Moves" during this. The series finale gained 5.5 million viewers in its final half-hour. Rumors continued spreading on The CW's message boards and ''Cats Don't Dance ''fan sites that the series might still have a chance at renewal, which cites the possible removal of programming chief Dawn Ostroff, or that Boomerang may option to a Danny/Sawyer spin-off series. It was soon announced that Bakula and Guy had each been signed to new shows on TNT and The CW, respectively. In an interview with Mark Dindal, the show's creator, revealed at a press release that the show was not being shopped around and that the series was indeed finished. Reception Critical reception ''Coming soon! U.S. ratings Coming soon! Availability Syndication Coming soon! Home media Warner Home Video has released ''Cats Don't Dance ''on DVD. They have released all 9 seasons in Region 1. In Region 2, seasons 1-6 have been released while in Region 4, the first 5 seasons have been released on DVD. The Complete Series DVD was released on November 15, 2016. Category:Television series Category:NicThic Wiki